1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromotive vehicle and a control method for an electromotive vehicle and, more particularly, to an electromotive vehicle including a plurality of electrical storage devices and a control method for the electromotive vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-199934 (JP 2011-199934 A) describes an electromotive vehicle on which a power supply system is mounted. The power supply system includes a high-capacity secondary battery and a high-power secondary battery. The high-capacity secondary battery is used to normally drive the electromotive vehicle, and the high-power secondary battery is used at the time of large acceleration, large deceleration, or the like, thus achieving a high-capacity and high-power power supply system (see JP 2011-199934 A).
In the above-described electromotive vehicle, the high-capacity electrical storage device is configured to be chargeable from a power supply outside the vehicle. The electromotive vehicle travels in an EV drive mode in which electric power supplied from the power supply outside the vehicle and stored in the high-capacity electrical storage device is used. On the other hand, it is conceivable that, when a device outside the vehicle needs electric power, electric power stored in the electrical storage device is supplied to the device outside the vehicle. However, if electric power stored in the high-capacity electrical storage device is supplied to, for example, the device outside the vehicle, an electric vehicle travel range that the vehicle is able to travel using electric power supplied from the power supply outside the vehicle and stored in the high-capacity electrical storage device reduces.